Preface To The Unknown
by Seifer's Gurl
Summary: FFVIII Beginning to a Quiefer( I hope!). After Ultimecia's defeat Quistis is alone at the party until she meets up with Seifer


Preface To The Unknown

by Seifer's Gurl

Quistis stood alone in a corner and took in the scene around her. All of her friends together in one room. They were celebrating the defeat of Ultimecia, and everyone seemed to be happy and complete. Yet, something, someone seemed to be missing. Quistis looked around and surveyed the scene around her. Selphie an Irvine were goofing around on the dance floor, Zell and his new girlfriend Saraiga were eating at the next table, actually_ Zell_ was eating, and Squall and Rinoa were. . . where _were _Squall and Rinoa? Probably run off to be alone together. Quistis recalled a time when she would have like nothing better than to run off with Squall and to be in his arms with nothing else in the world but the two of them, but that seemed like an eternity ago. Quistis wanted to put the hurt behind her, after all it wasn't Squall's fault he didn't love her like that. Headmaster Cid and Edea were dancing together on the ballroom floor, they were like parents to Quistis, the only parents she had ever known, and these people were the only family she had known. Yet still Quistis felt as though the scene was incomplete. Maybe it was that everyone had someone, everyone but her. Just because she was used to solitude, didn't mean she had to accept it. Although with all the new couples, she really didn't have much of a choice. Quistis sighed heavily and closed her sparkling blue eyes. What would it be like to have someone hold her in their arms, and to have that feeling of warmth and security that she had only read about in fairy tales and seen on T.V.? Suddenly, a warm hand over her eyes broke Quistis out of her daydreams. "What?. . . Who's there? Whoever this is I certainly don't find this amusing so if you could please remo. . ." Quistis was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sheesh, Instructor, calm down, it's not like I'm gonna kidnap you and hand you over to a sorceress or anything!"

Quistis whirled around to a familiar face, the face that was "missing" in the festivities. "Seifer!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing here! Do You know what Squall and the others would say if they saw you he. . ." Quistis was interrupted again but this time by Seifer's hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Meet me on the balcony and I'll answer all your questions, okay?"

Quistis looked into Seifer's piercing eyes as she nodded her agreement, warily.

"Good, I'll be there in 10 minutes, see ya there" Seifer said as he removed his hand from her mouth and slipped away into the crowd.

**********************************************************

Seifer was already waiting for Quistis amongst several other couples, when she arrived on the balcony. He looked his usual arrogant self, leaning on the balcony edge with that. . .attitude he always had. Quistis really wasn't in the mood for his games so decided to cut to the chase.

"Seifer, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe you could tell me?"

"Seifer, _really_.", Quistis said in an exasperated voice.

"Okay, okay, I decided I would grace you all with my presence once more at the lovely establishment Balamb Garden.Think of it as a preface to the unknown. The possibilities are endless."

"What makes you think that Squall and Cid are going to re admit you to garden?"

"I just know, puberty boy wouldn't hold that kinda grudge against me, especially after you convince how valuable I would be to garden." Quistis laughed to herself, he really hadn't changed that much, but still there was something different about him.

"Seifer, I want you to come back to garden, I've always thought you had potential, but seriously, you really screwed up, and quite frankly I don't think you have it in you to ask for Squall's forgiveness, nor does Squall have it in him to forgive you! After all the years of rivalry between the two of you I think you crossed the line. Are you even sorry or is this just another amusing game to you?"

Seifer, offended by this comment, grabbed Quisits' arm and looked into her eyes. "Of course I'm serious, why would I be here if I wasn't!"

Quistis released her arm of Seifer's grip and replied "I didn't ask if you were serious, I asked if you were _sorry_."

Seifer, still staring into Quistis' eyes, responded softly "Yes I am sorry for hurting everyone and disappointing everyone, especially you Quisty. I just have trouble saying it."

"You just said it to me"

"You're not Squall" Seifer smirked "and that's a good thing from where I stand."

"Is that some off-handed compliment, Seifer Almasy?" Quistis asked.

"Take how you want to, Instructor Trepe." Seifer replied, with a flashing smile. "so are you gonna help me convince Squall to let me come back to garden, or not?"

"Uhhh, sure, I hope now is a good time for you" Quistis said looking over Seifer's shoulder. Seifer whirled around to come face to face with his long time adversary, Squall Leonhart, fuming at the presence of his rival.

****

Author's Note: Okay, be gentle, or be a jerk, I don't care just review my story, and tell me if you want to continue it or not. I know, it's not much now, but I've got some ideas I'd like to continue only if you want to read it. So you know what to do! Thanks.


End file.
